The Night to Remember
by erigstimloveles
Summary: Neji is deeply in love with Hinata and he abandons Tenten at the time when she needed him the most. What will happen that makes him regret his selfish acts? Possibly her death? [NejixTen]


**I always wonder what my life will be like once I'm an adult. I mean, did my parents have a clue about how THEIR lives would turn out when they came to the US from Japan several years ago? **

**Will I be a successful author? Janitor? The person _working _for the janitor?**

**One Shot. And no one cares about the disclaimer anyways… THIS STORY IS A TESTAMENT TO HOW THE PAIRING NEJIXTEN IS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE, BUT LOVE WILL STILL EXIST NO MATTER WHAT KISHIMOTO-SENSEI DECIDES. **

Summary: Neji is deeply in love with Hinata and he abandons Tenten at the time when she needed him the most. What will happen that makes him regret his selfish acts? Possibly her death? NejixTen

_The Night to Remember._

The Life of a ninja is indeed brutal, no questions needed to ask. But what motivate most of them are the relationships of friends…of family and of the ones we treasure deeply.

For Tenten, that person is Neji.

For Neji, that person is Hinata.

His sole duty was to protect her since she was of the Main House. At first, he disregarded his duties, but slowly grew forward to respect Hinata and love her in the end.

But What will Neji do if he his lost his lover, Hinata?

What will he do if he lost his best friend, Tenten?

**Story starts…**

It was raining that night and dark clouds shadowed the streets. Nothing spectacular was going on, but for 4 people, it was one hell-ish to bare night.

One, Neji.

His Lover, Hinata was ill, and lying in her bed while he sat at her bedside, praying to God. She couldn't abandon him...not now.

Two, Hinata.

A fever had claimed her heart and she breathed in deeply as Neji clutched her hands while she broke into cold sweats and shivers running across her spine.

Three, it was Tenten.

She had just come back from a mission that night and her condition was pure agony. The ails on her back claimed her nerves and her wounds bled, staining her clothes with dark red lust. She was rushed to the hospital.

Fourth of all, it was Lee.

Lee had loved Tenten with all her heart and couldn't bare the sufferings of his beloved. He ran when he received a call that Tenten was severely injured and held her hand as long as he could before the hospital medics rushed him out to the waiting area as they performed her surgery.

The medics had told Lee that Tenten might not make it tonight and Lee wept with all his heart as he waited in the waiting room, praying to God that He could grant Tenten one more night, at least.

But what could grant Tenten eternal happiness if she died…was seeing Neji's face once more before she left the material world.

Lee knew for his beloved, it was best.

He got up and rushed to a nearby payphone, taking deep breaths, his stained red eyes rolling tears as he entered a number and pushed in 2 quarters.

The phone in the Hyuuga residence rang and Neji picked it up, not letting go of Hinata's hand whence he did.

"…Hello?" Neji answered softly.

"…" Lee gulped. "Neji…Are you there?"

Neji sighed. "Lee, this really isn't a good time. Hinata-sama is ill…" He hushed and brushed Hinata's hair across her forehead softly.

"Neji…Tenten needs you…you needs you _now."_ Lee closed his eyes and glanced around the hospital. There was practically no one there since it was close to midnight.

"Why? I'll see her tomorrow. Let her tell me then." Neji replied hastily, watching Hinata move softly and placing a hand on her hand.

"…" Lee gulped and closed his eyes. The stinging sensation of sadness raced around his heart and tears rolled down subconsciously.

"Neji…" Lee said softly. "Tonight will change your life forever if you don't come now."

Neji grunted. "Stop it. I'm serious. Hinata-sama is sick and I cannot leave her side…I'm afraid she'll leave me if I do."

"_Tenten needs you more than Hinata!" _Lee shouted. _"I guess you wouldn't bother wanting to know what's going on!"_

"What? What's going on?" Neji asked, a pang of worry before him. "Tenten?"

"_She's DYING, Neji!" _Lee shouted. "_Dying…"_

Lee dropped his phone and dropped to his knees, no more worry before him. Neji knew now…and that sense of duty relieves him that Tenten will be at rest.

Neji dropped his phone as well and got up to go, but immediately felt Hinata grab his hand, slowly.

"Stay…" Her chapped lips said and her eyes closed. "Neji…"

Neji slowly sat down, tears burning.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji said, softly and let his worries of Tenten go.

_The Hours pass…_

The surgery was over.

It was all over…

Tenten was still alive, but her condition was at a terminal stage and she was going to die tonight as the doctors told.

Lee was at her side, clutching her hand and praying.

Tenten smiled at Lee. "You knucklehead…"

Lee looked up.

"You…didn't tell Neji." She said. "You knucklehead…"

Lee didn't want Tenten to know that he _did _tell Neji but closed his mouth from saying anymore. "Tenten…" Was all he could mutter.

"Well good…" She said. "I don't want Neji to know."

Lee fastened his hands on hers as he stifled tears.

"Hey…" She told Lee, seriously. "Take good care of the team, k?"

"Tenten!" Lee shouted, but the gripe on her hands slipped and a single bead of water rolled down her eyes as she closed them, never opening them again.

_Hyuuga…_

Neji felt something was wrong as he watched the rain cease outside. His heart pounded. Everything lead to Tenten…was she ok? Still at the hospital?

He rose out of his seat and ran outside.

The rain had indeed ceased and dark clouds loomed overhead. Something was gravely wrong…he sensed it. It was madness…the thumping of his heart grew louder as he approached the hospital and a shot of guilt ran through his veins.

It was the sense of _Death._

_Tenten's Death._

_No…_Neji thought in his mind as he raced towards the hospital. _No…there was so much more…_

He ran uphill. _So much that I wanted to tell her! I wanted to train tomorrow with her like we promised…!_

He ran until the hospital came into view and he raced in, not bothering to sign in.

_Tenten…Tenten…_

Her scent brought him to her room, where Lee was silently over her, clutching her cold hands and head over his shoulders, silent.

The nurses and doctors all stood in the room, mourning silently.

They were surprised when Neji walked in…

_It's over…it's all OVER. _Neji's thoughts raced. He walked to Tenten, not believing it.

NO. HE ABSOULETLY DID NOT BELIEVE. THIS TENTEN? THE TENTEN THAT PLAYED TRICKS ON THEM BY FOOLING SHE WAS DEAD ON MISSIONS? THE DEVIOUS LITTLE GIRL WHO LOVED TO TEASE NEJI AND THE ONE WHO WAS SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH HIM?

"What's wrong with Tenten?" Neji asked, in disbelief. "Why is she pretending to be dead?"

The doctors hid their faces as tears raced down.

Neji wouldn't believe this. "Hey…" he laughed softly. "Tenten…"

He walked to her side and stood above her.

The locks of her golden brown hair looked browner…her pale skin looked so heavenly…she looked so peaceful as she was silent and still. Neji's eyes twitched.

"No…" Neji laughed, tears down his cheeks. "She's kidding…she wouldn't die…"

Lee clutched her hands harder and bit his lip.

"Ah…" Neji said, wiping his eyes. "Why am I getting so emotional? This is just a joke she's playing on us!"

But his heart gave him the news as a tear slipped from his eye onto her cheek.

"Tenten…" Neji said. He slid his hands under her and lifted her from her bed. The nurses gasped but stopped themselves.

Tenten's body was cold…it was death. But it was peaceful.

Neji smiled at her as he carried her out the room.

Outside, the sun was up as dawn approached. Rain was only a distant thing. A memory. It was washed away as Tenten's miseries were as well. They were a testament.

Kids began racing outside as the markets busied up again, shouting at running kids.

Neji held Tenten close to him and walked out…

"Hey! Mister!" A kid shouted at Neji and carefully approached him. "Why are you carrying that girl?"

Neji smiled and kneeled down. "She's sleeping…" he explained to the kid.

Other spectators on the street whispered to one another. "She's obviously dead…" They hawked as they stared.

Neji stood up and glared at the people. "She's not dead!" He declared. "She's sleeping!"

He looked down at Tenten's glistening face again. "Don't worry, Tenten…when you wake up again, we'll be able to say good-bye properly." He slowly made his way through the crowd as they backed away, whispering.

"Where are you going, Mister?" The kid asked.

There was no answer as Neji made his way to the cementary.

And before this chaos all started…it was just a speck…

Tenten was a speck of Neji's memory. The one he treasured dearly for many years. The one he couldn't bring himself to love. His forbidden love.

But before Tenten's burial was laid…

And her funeral was arranged.

And her family and friends grieved…

Her lips cracked into a subconscious smile.

Because she finally said goodbye to Neji before her soul was content…

Before she met her death…

**Crappy story, cause I rushed.**

**Next time, I'll type a sadder story, k?**


End file.
